


Delicate Maid

by flickawhip



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Sam protects the new maid.RP fic.





	Delicate Maid

Sam had been watching Marie work even as she took her own smoke-break. She and Alan had agreed to help with the yard work and yet, even as she watched, someone had approached Marie, clearly hassling her. 

It was Sam who stepped between them. 

"Is there a problem?"

Soon enough the man backed off and Sam sighed softly, moving to gently stroke the girl's cheek. 

"Are you alright?"

Marie sighed.

"I don't know..."

She said sadly. Sam had moved to gently stroke her cheek again. 

"Let me help you?"

Marie smiled softly.

"Yes...I will."

"Come home with me tonight?"

Marie nodded meekly.

"Okay."

Sam had smiled softly, kissing her cheek gently. 

"Meet me back here at six?"

"I will."


End file.
